Los otros 3
by Wolfstraw
Summary: En un día en que ni Haru ni Makoto están cerca, ¿Que hacen los otros 3? Hay una historia que ha estado rondando y Rin tiene curiosidad, Nagisa se pone de su lado y Rei no tiene otra opción que ceder a los deseos de estos chicos que tienen un poder insano sobre el. [OT3]


Titulo: Los otros 3

Personajes: Rin, Nagisa, Rei

Género: Comedia, amistad, vida cotidiana.

-Así que, Rei… -

-¿Que pasa, Rin-chan-san? -

-Te he dicho que no pongas un 'san' después del 'chan' ¡Llámame Rin, Rin!-

-Lamento decirle que no puedo llamarlo así al ser mi superior -

-Entonces llámame sempai pero suficiente del chan-san -

-¿Que era lo que quería? -

Los ojos carmesí destellaron juguetones y Rin le sonrió, estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento sobre esto y la presencia de Nagisa no ayudaba, estando consciente de que Nagisa se pondría del lado de lo que fuese que Rin quisiera.

-¿Es cierto que no sabias nadar antes de entrar al club? Mencionaste algo antes, pero no me has contado todo. -

Rei se paralizo, porque tenía que ser _eso_ de entre todo lo que podía preguntar ¿Por qué tenía que ser _eso_?...Se ajusto las gafas con cuidado, desviando la mirada de la expresión juguetona e infantil de su superior.

-Es verdad que no sabía nadar pero... -

-¡Rei-chan se hundía!-

-¡Na-nagisa-kun!-

-¡¿Te hundías?! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! ¿Existen personas que no flotan? -

-¡No me hundía completamente! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de flotar! -

-Pero solo flota en posición de tortuga, si se extiende Rei-chan se hunde -

-¡¿Eh?!-

-¡_Nagisa-kun_!-

-Por eso nada estilo mariposa, de otra forma se hunde – Nagisa explicaba con tanta emoción que parecía orgulloso de la situación, quitándole cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para defenderse.

-Si no nada mariposa... se hunde... -

Rei respiraba a bocanadas agitado por la desesperación de la vergüenza y el constante abuso del que fuese su 'mejor amigo', sin embargo Rin más que burlarse parecía completamente fascinado mostrando una expresión como en las fotografías del álbum que le mostraron en casa del entrenador Sasabe y por ello Nagisa sonreía complacido.

-Rei... -

Esos ojos lo decían todo.

-No-

-Rei... -

-No-

-¡Rei-chan!-

-¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! -

-¡Por favor! -

¿Como podría decir que no a esas caras? Suspiro, completamente derrotado. Desde que le convenciesen para entrar al club de natación se había encontrado a si mismo cediendo ante todo.

-Bueno, comenzare -

De alguna forma habían logrado ocupar la piscina del club sin que los otros se enteraran asegurándose de ser solo ellos 3, Rei había renegado sobre la presencia innecesaria de Nagisa a lo cual el supuesto había sacudido como 'ya he presenciado el maravilloso hundimiento de Rei-chan, no tienes nada que ocultarme así que no te preocupes' con una sonrisa que indicaba que estaba ahí por diversión y no había forma de que lograra que se fuera de ahí, haga lo que quiera. Rin estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina con sus piernas abrazadas contra su pecho y su mirada fija en Rei, con intriga pura y honesta impresa en su cara, Rei trago saliva sabiendo que no tenia caso retractarse ahora. De todas las personas que no quería que le viesen de esa forma tan... poco hermosa, Rin encabezaba esa lista. No es como que a ese par le importe, de todas maneras.

-¡Animo, Rei-chan!-

-Cállate-

-Que malo eres -

Ajusto sus googles, fijo su vista en el agua recordando pesadamente todos esos momentos tan... indignantes de sus inicios en el club - un pasado que deseaba dejar atrás pero parecía le perseguiría por el resto de sus días de preparatoria… o hasta que perdiera contacto con Nagisa - espió con el rabillo del ojo a Rin junto a Nagisa que había tomado posición a su lado chapoteando distraídamente con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y burla descarada que ocultaba como felicidad inocente. Gruño. Tomo aire, resignado con su vida y se sumergió.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-... no puede ser... -

-AHH-! Aghh... -

Rei salió agitado del agua con el rostro y la piel ardiendo por la humillación mientras Nagisa no dejaba de reír y Rin no salía de su sorpresa.

-¡Antes no te reías!-

-¡Es porque antes teníamos que enseñarte a nadar para ir a las provinciales y estábamos preocupados pero ahora solo es gracioso! ¡Vamos a reírnos, Rei-chan!- decía Nagisa entre risas incapaz de reír y hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¡No me voy a reír!-

-¿Que te pareció Rin-chan?-

-¡No me ignores!-

El pelirrojo tenía los ojos abiertos y brillantes casi imitando la expresión de Haruka al ver el agua. Rei le veía expectante a sus burlas.

-¡Sorprendente!-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Que exista una persona que se hunda de esta manera sin importar que tan duro patee o la forma que usa es sorprendente! ¡Rei! ¡Eso es sorpréndete! -

-¡No lo diga como si fuera algo bueno! -

-¡Rei-chan eres especial! -

-¡Difícilmente lo creo posible! -

-¡Hazlo otra vez Rei! -

-¡Eh!-

Nagisa empezó a aplaudir y Rin silbo, ya no tenia de otra, creía. Suspiro decidido que su vida era injusta con él y se sumergió nuevamente.

-...-

-Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming~ -

Rei salió del agua con fuerza y Nagisa se rio tan fuerte que se cayó al agua -

-¡Rin-chan! Hahahahahaha ¡Eso fue bueno! -

-¡S-sempai! -

-Hahaha no lo pude evitar Rei -

-¡Rin-chan hizo una broma, haha, genial, espera a que Mako-chan y Haru-chan se enteren! -

Nagisa se reía tan fuerte que no podía mantenerse en la superficie y le entraba agua en la boca pero aun así no dejaba de reírse y eso irritaba más a Rei.

-¡No hablaremos de esto con nadie! ¡Nunca! - Rei dirigió su mirada de Nagisa a Rin, pero los dos estaban tan felices que parecía que no podría importarles menos.

-¡Hazlo otra vez Rei! -

-¡Nunca en la vida! -

Mientras tanto.

-Hey, Haru -

-¿Hm? -

-¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo los demás? -

Haru silencio por un momento, pensando.

-¿Quién sabe? -

Makoto rio con suavidad.

-Jaque mate -

-Haru, estamos jugando damas chinas -

-No me gusta tu actitud Makoto-


End file.
